One type of method for forming a fine wiring pattern in the order of micrometers, or in the order of nanometers, on a substrate made of glass or a resin, is a method of performing transfer using a template (original plate) corresponding to the fine pattern to be formed.
For example, there is disclosed a method of forming an electroconductive film on a glass substrate, forming a predetermined pattern on the electroconductive film with a photoresist, subsequently forming a plating film on the areas where the electroconductive film is exposed, and affixing a base film to the plating film to transfer the plating film (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-63694).